


Blind Date

by IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket/pseuds/IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes on a blind date (pun totally intended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

Hell’s Kitchen made Clint’s skin crawl.

The dark alleys, the decrepit buildings, the whole thing just put his vigilante side on edge. He really wished Kate could’ve set up his date back in Bed-Stuy, but she said the guy he was meeting had some trouble finding his way around.

Clint sighed again, tugging awkwardly on his button down shirt as he walked past yet another shady alley. The shirt was Kate’s idea too. At least it was purple. He looked good in purple.

He turned another corner and found himself right in front of the place Kate had described. It was a nice restaurant, built into the bottom of a big office building. The name was something French that Clint wasn’t even going to try to pronounce. The people inside were all dressed pretty nice. At least, nicer than a purple button down and khaki shorts.

He pushed open the door, eyes immediately trying to adjust to the gloom of the mood lighting. A waiter appeared at his side.

“How may I help you?”

“I’m supposed to meet someone here. I think the name was Murdock?”

“Right this way.”

Clint followed the guy through the restaurant. The whole place had that weird sort of muffled hum that fills all fancy spaces. It was the sound you got when everyone felt the need to speak quietly and politely. This was  _not_ Clint’s kind of place.

The waiter brought him up to a small table against the wall, where a guy sat patiently. The first thing Clint noticed was the dark red sunglasses. Very John Lennon, but also very impractical in this kind of light. The second thing he noticed was that the guy was really attractive. His hair was longer than Clint’s, and combed over in a kind of timelessly stylish way. The third thing he noticed was that he took the seat closest to the exit. Dammit.

The guy looked up as Clint slid the chair out enough to sit down. He smiled warmly, like, puppies and rainbows kind of warmly. Clint found himself smiling too.

“You’re Clint, right? I’m Matt.”

“Nice to meet you. You, uh, come here often?” Wait, no. That’s a pick up line. He was already  _on_  the date. Clint scrubbed a hand over his face. Dates weren’t his forte. One night stands? Sure. Friends with benefits? Absolutely, but something about sitting down and actually talking to someone that he wanted to like him, now that was hard.

“Not really. Kate actually picked the place.” Matt didn’t seem to notice the awkward internal monologue Clint was dealing with right now.

“Right. How do you know Kate?” Nice, Barton. Small talk is always good.

“I worked with her on a case. Some dumbass broke into her apartment.”

“So she pressed charges?”

“Well, not exactly. He did. As soon as he came out of the coma.” Matt smiled again, and it Clint found himself grinning like a dumbass.

“You should take the glasses off. How can you see anything with those on?” Really he just wanted to see if Matt’s eyes crinkled when he smiled like that, but he regretted asking as soon as he saw the glorious smile falter.

“Did Kate not tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“I’m blind.”

“So, I dressed up for nothing?”

The smile returned, this time with a hint of relief to it.

“That depends. What are you wearing?”

“Ok, not dressed up, exactly. But my shirt buttons, so…”

Matt let out a full on laugh, and Clint felt his heart flutter like a goddamn schoolgirl. This was going well.

Then he felt his pocket vibrate.

“Aww, phone.” Clint pulled out the annoying device, glaring at the screen. Maria Hill. Shit. “Wow, I’m so sorry. I have to take this. I’ll be right back.” Clint stood up, answering the call as he slipped out the back exit. “Maria, this really isn’t a good time. I’m in-”

“Hell’s Kitchen, I know.”

“How did you-”

“No time. There’s been a kidnapping a few blocks up. Some big shot senator’s kid. The van should be passing by your location in a minute. It’s dark blue with no windows. The kid’s inside, last we saw.”

“Ok, let me just tell my date-”

“Your  _what_? Clint, you have to go. Now.”

“No, it’ll only take a second-”

“Fine. Just don’t get distracted.”

He snapped the phone shut, striding back into the restaurant. His eyes adjusted to the gloom yet again, focusing on-

An empty chair.

Matt had left. Clint half wanted to track him down, because really how far could he have gotten? The other half of him wanted to sit down with a beer and nurse his wounded pride, but there was a job to be done. He grabbed his duffle from under the seat, slipping back out of the restaurant and into the alley. There was no time to change clothes, so he grabbed his bow and quiver and ran up to the edge of the street.

There, careening up the wrong lane was a dark blue, windowless van. Clint steadied an arrow (grappling hook arrow. Always handy,) and aimed for the roof of the vehicle. The van came closer, Clint drew back, relaxed his shoulders, and-

BANG

Something dropped down from the rooftop above, landing straight on the top of the van. It was hard to see in the fading light, but it was something big and dark red. Clint recovered quickly, loosing the arrow into the sky and watching it land on the top of a semi before being yanked along with it.

He reeled himself in, climbing on the top of the semi and searching for the van. He could see it just a block ahead, now practicing a serpentine movement to get the red person (because Clint now realized that it was a person,) off their roof. In a final attempt, they made a sharp U turn, nearly swinging the man off the top. As his fingers caught on the edge of the van, the guy pulled a seriously awesome move and flipped himself up into the air, ninja style. He caught the edge of the door and pulled himself into the front seat. Clint couldn’t make out what was happening because of the glare of the streetlights against the windshield, but two bodies soon came flying out the side door. Ouch.

the van straightened out a moment later, pulling quickly into an alley. Clint reached for a second grappling arrow, deftly hooking himself onto a building and swinging onto the roof overlooking the alleyway.

The first thing he heard was a kid crying. the second thing he heard was Matt.

“It’s ok, kid. The bad guys are gone. I’m going to get you out of here.”

Clint peered down at the van. The vigilante in red was struggling with the padlock on the van’s back doors. At least, Clint was hoping he was a vigilante, or else there was a fantastic chance he just went on a blind date with a supervillain.

“Just, stand back. I’m going to try and bust it open-”

“You need some help with that?” Clint asked as he dropped down onto a fire escape. Oh yeah, smooth as fuck.

“Oh, yeah. I’m sure a bow and arrow is going to do a  _much_  better job than a billy club.”

“Hey, don’t knock it until you try it.”

“Was that an arrow pun?”

“If you’re evil I’m gonna be so sad.”

Matt laughed again. He hesitated a second before stepping back from the van, hands in the air.

“Do your thing, Hawkeye.”

Clint grinned, climbing down the fire escape to meet Matt on the ground. He pulled out an exploding arrow, one of the smaller ones, and aimed it at the padlock.

“Stand back, kid.”

The arrow flew perfectly straight, hitting the metal of the padlock and blowing it clean off. He turned around to see if Matt was impressed, but he was met with the feeling of lips against his own.

The kiss was short, but basically perfect. Maybe Clint would have preferred the weird creepy mask be off, and the horns not be pressed against his forehead. Heh. Horns. If this thing worked out, he was saving that for a future pun.

“The police will be here soon,” Matt whispered as he drew back. Clint blinked, trying to remember how talking worked.

“We should let that kid out of the van.”

Matt flung his billy club out without turning away from Clint. It hit the handle dead on, letting the doors swing open. Um, ok, that was  _hot._

“You’re not blind, are you?”

“I can guarantee you I can’t see a single thing.”

“Then how do you-”

“Radar.”

“Oh, right. Of course. Radar.”

“You know what else I can do?”

“Can you read minds? Please tell me you can’t read minds.”

“I can hear your heartbeat. I can hear your blood flowing in your veins. I can hear  _where_  it’s flowing-”

Clint’s phone rang.

“Maria, I’m going to kill you.” He stepped back for a second, turning away from Matt, as if that would keep him from listening in.

“What the hell are you still doing just standing there? Police are on their way. I thought you hated talking to police.”

“I’m going, just hang on.” He hung up quickly, turning around to see-

Nobody.

“You’re lucky you’re hot.” Clint muttered, hearing the sirens pull into the street.


End file.
